The present invention relates to an apparatus for feeding stapling elements to a stapling machine suitable to join strips at an angle, in order to form perimetric frames, supporting frames and the like.
In stapling machines for forming perimetric frames and supporting frames, the strips are arranged at an angle and are joined one another by means of stapling elements which are constituted by staples, contoured plates and the like generically known as metal stapling members or staples.
The metal stapling members or staples are grouped so as to form a set which is accommodated in a holder. By means of an appropriately provided pusher which acts on the set, the stapling members are pushed out of the holder and arranged above a punch which is actuated by a pneumatic cylinder and inserts them astride the connecting line of two strips arranged at an angle.
It has been observed that the capacity of said holders is insufficient, and it is therefore necessary to frequently perform refilling, thereby interrupting the production cycle.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which allows to feed the metallic stapling members to the stapling machine so as to ensure long operating periods without refilling.
Within the scope of this aim, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which allows to feed metallic stapling members of different kinds in terms of dimensions and format, selected by the apparatus according to the type being required.
This aim and this object are achieved with an apparatus whose characteristics are defined in the appended claims.